sunvulcanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 5: The Wicked Sun God
is the fifth episode of ''Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan. It takes a unique turn among Super Sentai Series with its return of Queen Hedrian, the chief villain of the previous series, Denshi Sentai Denziman, making Sun Vulcan a sequel to Denziman. While many actors have appeared in several series, this is the only instance of a character appearing across two consecutive series; while later series like Gokaiger and Ninninger had similar appearances, they tended to be cameos. Serving as a Black Magma general for the remainder of the series, Hedrian's return was a remnant of the original plan to expand Denziman into a second year following the success of the show. While Denziman themselves do not appear in Sun Vulcan despite plans for a team-up, they are mentioned by Hedrian in response to her first encounter with Sun Vulcan in this episode. The only other link to Denziman in Sun Vulcan would be a two-part arc concerning descendants of the people of Denzi Star, encompassing episodes 36 and 37, as well as never-before-seen Vader Clan member Amazon Killer who appeared starting from episode 23. This episode also introduces the main deity associated with Black Magma: the "Black Sun God", the true nature of which will be revealed during the series' endgame. Synopsis Führer Hell Saturn revives Queen Hedrian in order to use her magic to conduct a ceremony to sacrifice two females to their Black Sun God! Plot The episode begins with Black Magma creating Shaman Monger. Shaman begins stomping and shaking the submarine base. The Zero Girls try to help the shaken Hell Satan, but he resists their help and leaves the base. He enters an igloo and meets the Omnipotent God. The Omnipotent God tells Hell Satan to reawaken Queen Hedorian. Hell Saturn defrosts Hedorian and places an artificial heart into her body, resurrecting her and altering her appearance. Hell Saturn offers his alliance with hers, but she refuses and tries to leave, until Hell Saturn warns her that she cannot survive outside because she is now a mechanical human. To become a priestess for the Omnipotent God, she must offer 2 sacrifices. First, she kidnaps elementary school teacher Ms. Takako. Second, she kidnaps newly-married bride Mai. Upon learning about Black Magma's treachery, Sun Vulcan tries to rescue Mai, but are stopped the Machinemen and Shaman. Back at the base, the men and the Arashiyamas learn that the kidnapped woman share the exact same birthday: 3/7, which is tomorrow. They learn that Black Magma will sacrifice the woman tomorrow in the same the Mayans and Inca Empire offered their sacrifices to their sun god on solar eclipses. The sacrifice will take place on Sunrise Island, where a missile base lies. With the solar eclipse just a few hours away, Hedorian prepares the girls for the sacrifice. The Arashiyamas distract the Machinemen, while VulPanther sneaks in and rescues the woman. After defeating the Machinemen, the men try to destroy Shaman with the Vulcan Ball, the Shaman grows bigger. The Cosmo and Bull Vulcan combine to form the Sun Vulcan Robo. After a brief fight, the Sun Vulcan Robo destroys Shaman with the Aurora Plasma Return. Hedorian gets by her defeat, but Hell Saturn reassures that Sun Vulcan will experience a bloodbath soon enough and the episode ends. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Zero One: * Zero Two: * Zero Three: * Zero Four: * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Groom: *Reporter: *Priest: Notes *'Opening': The first shot of the untransformed Sun Vulcan running now has sound effects for the explosions going off in the background. DVD releases Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Volume 1 features episodes 1-10. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/sunbalkan.html References Category:Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Shouzou Uehara